Le Corps Divin d'Arès
by Camus Deverseau
Summary: Aphrodite et DeathMask sont envoyés en mission On peut se rendre compte qu'on ne connait pas quelqu'un avec qui on travaille depuis presque dix ans, et finalement c'était peut être pas plus mal.  Yaoi/Lemon  DeathMask x Aphrodite


_Nom de la Fanfiction :  
Le corps divin d'Arès_

_Chapitre 1 :  
Athènes-Rome_

_Disclamer :  
Les personnages appartiennent à maitre Kurumada et l'interprétation de DeathMask à _TheOnlyDemonofyourHeart

Notes de l'auteur :  
Merci à TheOnlyDemonofyourHeart, qui rp avec moi sur notre forum, et qui joue si bien notre psychopathe préféré, nous offrant un rp riche en…. Rebondissements. D'ailleurs pour ceux qui sont interessés je vous mets le forum en question :

http:/ stseiya-yaoi-jdr. monempire .net (sans espaces)

N'hésitez pas à venir nous rejoindre !

* * *

_Le ballottement du train lui donnait envie de dormir, pourtant il savait qu'il ne devait pas sombrer dans le sommeil. L'homme qui le tenait contre lui était un adulte, comme les autres, c'était une source de danger potentielle, voir même un danger certain. Son air doux et son sourire bienveillant l'effrayait autant qu'il le rassurait. Il n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal, mais on ne pouvait pas se fier à un homme._

_Le petit garçon aux cheveux bleu ciel se recroquevilla contre le ventre de celui qui allait devenir son protecteur. L'homme ajusta tranquillement ses bras autour de lui pour que la position soit confortable autant pour lui que pour l'enfant. Il savait à quel point il était apeuré, cela lui faisait de la peine. Du haut de ses 11 ans, Saga en paraissait presque quatorze, il avait le visage posé et sage des adultes et sa taille était impressionnante pour son âge. Malgré tout, le chevalier des Gémeaux était un enfant comme un autre et il était affreusement touché par le sort de ce petit être dont on lui avait confié la récupération. _

_Aphrodite ferma brièvement les yeux et trembla violemment. Saga passa sa main dans les cheveux clairs et emmêlés avec tendresse. Mais son geste n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Le petit poisson se crispa, il esquissa même un mouvement pour se dégager. Quel malheur, songea le gémeau, qu'à tout juste cinq ans, ce petit ange soit déjà détruit. Il s'assurerait qu'un maître digne de ce nom lui soit attribué. Il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre plus qu'il n'avait déjà supporté. _

_Il regrettait parfois de ne pas avoir de permis de tuer permanent comme les assassins du Sanctuaire, ce genre de mission ravivait cette amertume. Il aurait volontiers tué le chef de ce réseau s'il avait pu. Mais les ordres étaient stricts. Il devait récupérer l'enfant, rien de plus._

_Aphrodite s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, son corps puisait dans ses dernières ressources et il restait tant d'heures de voyage avant la prochaine escale. Ils devraient changer de train à Paris pour se diriger vers la Grèce. Il n'avait pas dormi pendant le voyage depuis la Suède jusqu'au Danemark, mais ce n'était plus possible, il fallait qu'il dorme. Saga le berça doucement. Le petit était épuisé, frigorifié et terrifié. Il rabattit sa grosse cape sur lui pour lui tenir chaud. _

Deux rivages de sable s'écartèrent sur un océan brumeux. Le chevalier des poissons bougea un peu et la cape qu'il avait sur lui glissa. Quand avait-il rabattu sa cape sur lui ? Il ne se souvenait même pas s'être endormi. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Sur la banquette d'en face, DeathMask était allongé dos au couloir, les bras derrière la tête, il regardait le paysage défilé ou du moins ce qu'on en voyait encore avec la lumière décroissante. Il se redressa un peu et se frotta les yeux.

« Réveillé, Princesse ? »

La princesse émit un grognement peu royal. Il rabattit la cape sur son visage.

« Te rendors pas, on arrive bientôt »

« J'ai dormi combien de temps ? »

« Trois… quatre heures ? ouais quatre, maximum. Tu vas pas dormir cette nuit »

« Il nous reste donc au moins deux heures, je peux me rendormir… Et depuis quand ça t'intéresse mon quota de sommeil ? »

« J'm'en balance complètement. » bougonna le cancer en changeant de position. « Mais je m'emmerde ferme. »

-« Je ne suis pas là pour te divertir, krabby. Ouvre un bouquin, joue avec tes couteaux, va faire mumuse aux puits des âmes. »

« Tain' depuis qu'on est revenu à la vie t'es encore plus chiant que Camus. »

Le cancer se laissa retomber sur la banquette avec un soupire à fendre l'âme. Il marmonna quelque chose en italien qu'Aphrodite ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il s'installa un silence pesant où chacun des deux amis attendait que l'autre parle. Finalement, DeathMask rompit le silence.

« So, qu'est-ce que t'as ? t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette... »

« Death? s'il te plait... si tu t'en fiches, continue de n'en avoir rien à faire. »

« Mmmh.. si tu me réponds comme ça, c'est que c'est pas rien... Maintenant ça m'intéresse. »

« Sérieux, tu ne peux pas t'intéresser à ton nombril la seule fois dans ta vie ou je te le demande? »

« Frustrée la poiscaille ? »

« Pas autant que toi apparemment… Vu que t'en es réduit à me faire chier pendant le voyage »

Aphrodite s'agaçait profondément. Pourquoi son ami tenait il à savoir quelque chose ? Ils avaient passé quatorze ans à se fréquenter sans jamais se poser de questions sur leur vie respectives, et maintenant qu'ils étaient revenus à la vie, après avoir vaincu Hadès, il fallait que ça change. Non, Aphrodite ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit s'intéresse à lui de cette manière. Il ne supportait pas qu'on tente de lui extirper des informations.

« Change pas de sujet. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi que je sais pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu sois plus désagréable que moi ?»

« Death... s'il te plait... je ne veux pas en parler... je ne veux même pas y penser... »

« Au pire... explique-moi en quoi ça peut bien te déranger de me le dire ? »

Il y avait des baffes qui se perdaient. Le poisson avait une soudaine envie de faire passer son « meilleur ami » par la fenêtre du train dans lequel ils voyageaient. Comment formuler ça ? Comment lui expliquer que ses tourments étaient assez perturbants pour qu'il ne veuille pas les partager avec qui que ce soit. Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par une remarque lancée en l'air.

« On travaille ensemble sur une mission? Alors ce serait quand même bien que je sache à quoi m'en tenir à ton sujet : J'aime pas travailler avec des inconnus. »

« C'est extrêmement ... Personnel... voilà pourquoi ça me gêne... »

« C'est pour ça que tu veux pas en parler à du monde... mais sache que moi, je suis pas du monde ! » cingla le Cancer, fier de lui et de sa répartie.

« ...Ah oui? et tu as quoi de spécial ? » frappa le Poisson avec scepticisme.

« Juste personne à qui le raconter... »

Quelque part son compagnon n'avait pas tort… il ne révèlerait rien à personne, puisqu'en dehors du Poisson et du Capricorne, il n'avait pas d'amis. Mais là n'était pas le problème… Cependant… Le cœur d'Aphrodite se mit à peser lourd, et il n'eut plus le courage de se battre. Après tout, DeathMask était son ami et son partenaire…

« Arès…. Est venu chez moi il y a deux jours… »

« Ouais et donc ? » s'impatienta le quatrième gardien avec un geste circulaire de la main.

« Il…. Il m'a violé Death'… »

« Ah…. »

Il y eut un silence étrange. Aphrodite pouvait presque entendre les rouages du cerveau de son compagnon marcher à plein régime. Il ne doutait pas de la boulette qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il le connaissait par cœur : DeathMask était un être dénué de toute notion de tact.

« Et tu l'as cherché ? T'as agis en conséquence pour qu'il en aboutisse à ça ? »

Sa poitrine se serra violemment… comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille ? Avait-il, lui, Aphrodite des Poissons, jamais cherché à ce qu'on lui fasse du mal ? Avait-il jamais tenté de frustrer sexuellement ses compagnons d'arme ? Son poing se serra contre son torse, qui était déjà tellement comprimé que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Il se força à prendre cette question comme une question banale, qui ne visait pas son honneur.

« Non... je revenais de ma roseraie... j'étais parti prendre ... une douche… et il est entré dans la salle de bain... pendant que je me lavais... » Sa voix tombait tandis que sa gorge semblait se refermer sur elle-même.

Soudain, il se passa une chose à laquelle Aphrodite ne s'attendait pas, DeathMask se leva, envoya voler la cape de l'autre côté du compartiment, monta à califourchon sur ses jambes et le plaqua contre la banquette, laissant son partenaire tremblant comme une feuille lever les bras au-dessus de son visage pour se protéger.

« Arrête ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« Moi j'aime ! T'es pas plus protégé dans ta douche qu'ici, à la différence que je vais avoir à t'ôter ton linge avant...»

« Tu m'as pris par surprise, mais je n'ai pas peur de toi, Deathy ! » râla le Poisson avec hargne.

« Ca peut s'arranger »

Il avait murmuré cette phrase sur un ton qu'Aphrodite n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il frissonna, de peur sûrement, d'appréhension aussi… Il ne fallait surtout pas lui montrer qu'il arrivait à l'effrayer, pas même un instant. Il respira, le temps pour lui de raffermir sa voix mais ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

« Je t'ai assez vu à l'œuvre pour savoir de quoi tu es capable. Je sais ce que je dis quand j'affirme que je n'ai pas peur de toi. »

« J'aurai tout le temps en Italie pour m'assurer que ça change... »

« Si tu as l'intention de me violer, fais-le au moins dans la fontaine de Trevis, au moins j'aurai visité un peu le pays. »

L'ironie et le sarcasme de ses propos portèrent leurs fruits, DeathMask descendit de la banquette et alla se réinstaller en face de lui. Il s'assit et appuya ses bras sur ses jambes, les mains croisées, sans quitter Aphrodite des yeux.

« Tu t'ennuies ? »

« Ouais. »

« Ben dors, alors. Moi je vais bouquiner. »

« J'aurais trop peur qu'une idée bizarre te passe par la tête pendant le voyage. »

« Du genre ? » interrogea le Poisson, perplexe.

« Me jeter par une fenêtre, me téléporter ailleurs, Me tuer dans le pire des cas, me dessiner sur la face avec un crayon… »

S'ils avaient été dans un dessin animé, une grosse goutte de sueur serait apparue derrière la tête de dernier gardien à l'énonciation des « idées bizarres »… Quel intérêt de tuer son partenaire de mission ? Surtout quand il était votre meilleur ami, que vous étiez en mission pour détruire le corps divin du dieu Arès et ….. Pourquoi il lui dessinerait dessus ? Il leva un sourcil perplexe. Cet homme n'avait aucune logique.

« Tu m'as pris pour Milo ou quoi? On a déjà passé des semaines de mission ensemble j'ai jamais fait un truc pareil. Et pour les dessins c'était Shura, moi j'étais en patrouille. »

« T'as passé assez de temps avec ce bouffon qu'on sait jamais »

« Qui ça ? Shura ? » cingla méchamment Aphrodite.

« Non, Milo ! »

Contrairement à l'opinion commune au sanctuaire, Aphrodite ne pouvait pas encadrer Shura (DM : il a pas pris la bonne taille de cadre voilà tout. /Aphro : sors u_u). Il le supportait parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire de caprice en présence de DeathMask et parce qu'il savait que s'il lui demandait de choisir entre Shura et lui, Death' partirait avec Shura par pur principe.

« Désolé j'ai confondu. Mais ce bouffon, lui au moins quand il m'a trouvé hier matin il n'a pas essayé de me faire peur en me plaquant sur le sol et il n'a pas insinué que j'avais cherché à me faire violer! »

« Vas-y, traite-moi de gros méchant avec ça... »

« Gros méchant. »

« Ca c'est fait. Merci le compliment me va droit à la pompe cardiaque »

Aphrodite eut un rire discret et sortit un livre de son sac pour en commencer la lecture. Mais un DeathMask qui s'ennuie étant un mauvais DeathMask… Le pauvre recueil de poésie française néo-classique lui fut arraché des mains.

« Bon, si t'es pour me faire la gueule, autant que je m'occupe durant le voyage... »

L'homme le plus proche du pope récupéra son ouvrage et en donna un coup avec la tranche entre les deux yeux de son compagnon de voyage.

« Va te rassoir. »

Le livre changea encore de mains et partit voler avec la couverture, de l'autre côté du compartiment.

« Tu vas cesser maintenant de me frapper. Ai-je été clair ? »

« T'es gentil tu vas le chercher, il ne t'as rien fait ce bouquin, que je sache. »

« Il est entré en collision avec ma face par ta faute »

« Erreur ! Il est entré en collision avec ta face parce que tu fais chier »

« Rends pas ce trajet plus pénible qu'il ne l'est déjà »

« ben laisse-moi tranquille alors. Fais une sieste et laisse-moi bouquiner. »

« Non. »

« C'est pas logique ! »

« J'ai rien à faire durant tout le putain de trajet... alors je viens de décider que je vais te faire péter les plombs à la place »

Aphrodite soupira fortement. Décidément le couple d'heures restant allait être très, très long.

« Commence tout de suite sinon t'auras pas le temps »

« Hen… alors ? il est bien équipé Saga »

« Tssss la prochaine fois que je me fais violer promis je lui demande ses mensurations »

« Je pourrais venir regarder ? »

« T'es vraiment pas net ! »

« Je peux participer si tu préfères ! »

« C'est pire ! »

« Ca dépend pour qui. Si tu veux j'te donne mes mensurations tout de suite. Comme ça t'auras pas à me les demander durant l'acte»

Il explosa de rire comme si sa blague était particulièrement bonne. Dans ces moments-là Aphrodite se disait qu'il ne serait pas luxueux pour son ami de se faire suivre par un professionnel. Il ramassa ses jambes sur la banquette et s'enferma dans une bouderie.

« Tu recommences à faire la gueule ? »

« Effectivement. »

« Bah quoi ? j'essaie de t'aider en t'évitant du travail et toi tu me fais la gueule... pas sympa »

« …. »

« Dommage... l'image était plaisante dans ma tête : toi qui hurles et pleures de douleur… et lui qui te met violemment, à grands coups de bassins en grognant de plaisir »

« t'es VRAIMENT dérangé. Faudra qu'on pense à te faire voir un psy quand même. »

« J'ai envie de toi »

« Moi pas. »

« C'est pas une proposition. »

DeathMask se leva à nouveau et le plaqua contre le mur du compartiment sans qu'Aphrodite n'ait le temps de réagir. Ses mains passèrent sous son chemisier et un violent frisson de dégout le parcourut. Il lui fallut une seconde de réaction avant qu'il ne se braque et qu'il ne rejette violemment DeathMask a deux mètres de lui.  
Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage du Cancer.

« T'es pas bien, non ? »

« Un problème ? »

« Bon sang t'étais sur le point de me sauter dans un lieu publique ! »

« Ça veut dire que si on était dans un endroit privé tu coucherais avec moi ? »

« NON ! »

« Ben je vois pas pourquoi j'attendrais alors »

Il s'avança, menaçant.

« Bon ok ! ok ... si tu attends qu'on soit installés à Rome je ferai un effort. »

« Donc en fait t'en crève d'envie, tu veux juste pas l'avouer. »

Aphrodite garda le silence un moment. Il aurait préféré que cela se passe autrement, peut-être était-ce bêtement idéaliste mais ses sentiments lui avaient laissé imaginer qu'il aurait pu en être autrement avec cet animal qu'était son coéquipier. Finalement il hocha vaguement la tête, arrachant un sourire malsain au dît coéquipier.

« Donc... tu vas attendre qu'on soit installé à Rome? »

« Non. »

Sans crier gare, DeathMask fondit à nouveau sur lui pour l'embrasser de force. Le poisson sursauta et le repoussa à nouveau.

« Préviens quand tu fais ça ! tu m'as collé la frousse. »

« C'est un viol j'suis pas supposé te le dire à l'avance! »

« je t'ai dit que j'en avais envie! Ce n'est pas un viol! et puis ça suffit contrôle toi un peu! attends qu'on soit arrivé! »

« Laisse, je réessaierai plus tard »

« Gentil garçon » souffla Aphrodite avec amusement.

Le Poisson se leva et alla récupérer son livre. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, ses nerfs étaient soumis à rude épreuve avec son compagnon cette fois ci. Décidément, rien ne lui était épargné. Il revint s'assoir avec une moue satisfaite.

« Tu m'écœures. »

« Merci, toi aussi. »

« Si tu t'occupes pas de moi, je vais devoir le faire moi-même. »

Le sourire du Cancer ne lui inspirait bien, et la suite des évènements lui confirma que son appréhension était tout à fait justifiée. L'Italien caressa son entrejambe à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Aphrodite réalisa qu'il était en train de se masturber devant lui et son teint vira à une nuance de rouge encore non répertoriée.

« Hum… Je … je vais aller me chercher quelque chose au wagon restaurant. »

« Si tu as faim j'ai de quoi faire pour toi, ici. » Murmura le Cancer avec une voix mutine.

Aphrodite ne savait plus quoi faire, il fallait qu'il file en vitesse avant de péter un câble. Il bafouilla vaguement :

« Je trouve juste un prétexte pour fuir cette situation et... te laisser en paix avec ton… hum… affaire. »

« J'ai pas besoin de paix »

« je suis sûr que ce sera mieux pour nous deux, je t'assure! »

« Moi aussi, je t'assure »

Tout s'enchaina alors très vite. DeathMask le plaqua contre la porte du compartiment, Aphrodite sentit contre sa hanche sa virilité fortement éveilleé. L'Italien se pencha sur lui. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de porte du compartiment et l'ouvrit, fléchit les genoux et Death' passa par-dessus lui pour s'étaler comme une crêpe dans le couloir du train, à plat ventre, le nez dans la moquette.

« Je vais nous chercher des sandwichs »

Et il fila à l'Anglaise en enjambant le corps de son compagnon. Il parcourut rapidement le couloir et sortit de son wagon. Son cœur battait trop fort à son goût et son sang cognait à ses tempes avec une violence qui lui donnait presque la migraine. Décidément, ces derniers jours rien ne lui était épargné. Qu'avaient donc ses compagnons à le harceler ? Avait-il à ce point une réputation d'homme facile pour qu'en trois pauvres journées il subisse deux tentatives de viol ? Dont une qui avait parfaitement réussi d'ailleurs…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées. Il ne devait pas penser à cela… il était en mission, il se devait de faire bonne figure. Il aurait le temps de désespérer sur sa faiblesse physique plus tard. Son cœur le serra violemment néanmoins et il s'arrêta près d'une fenêtre ouverte pour respirer quelques secondes. La tête lui tourna légèrement, il s'adossa au chambranle de la porte du compartiment auquel il faisait dos. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que le malaise passe avant de reprendre sa route.

Il était temps de se reprendre que diable ! Il allait lui passer l'envie de s'amuser à ses dépens, ce rital de malheur ! Il regardait le paysage défiler, en marchant avec un ricanement machiavélique résultant de diverses idées et techniques de castration physiques et définitives, lorsqu'il arriva dans le wagon restaurant. Il fit rapidement ses emplettes et hésita à rester manger là où il était, histoire de repousser le retour dans la cabine infernale. Il se remit en route avec un soupir à fendre l'âme. Dieux, qu'il voulait rentrer à la maison…. Quoi que…. Il y avait Saga à la maison…. Mauvaise idée, mieux valait la cabine et son diable.

* * *

Une review pour faire vivre l'auteur? et que je sache si je la continue ou pas XD (meme si je la continue quand meme XD)


End file.
